dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mahesvara (DxD: FINAL)
Mahesvara, also known by the name Shiva, is a demon god and major character in the story, "DxD: FINAL." He is the father of Tokiomi Matsusaziki, and the one responsible for making her into a God Slayer. He is high-ranking general in Lucifer's army, and is a major antagonist during the third and fourth arcs. Appearance Like many demons, Mahesvara has a humanoid appearance, but lacks any distinct features. He bears a black, armored-like appearance resembling a bodysuit with silver shoulders and a silver jaw, yet lacking any mouth. Above his eyes are silver plates, as if acting as eyebrows. Silver plates are also located through out his body. He also lacks any real features regarding his eyes, instead bearing large, glowing blue sits. Personality Fittingly enough, Mahesvara is a demon who truly relishes in destruction and chaos, but also yearns for renewal and recreation. He holds no regard for the lives of the weak, believing that only those with power shall survive and create the world they truly desire. That being said, he holds absolute loyalty towards Lucifer, whom he regards with awe. His biggest contradiction, however, is that he cares about his daughter, Toki, despite his actions and words. Lore Shiva (/ˈʃivə/; Sanskrit: Śiva, meaning "The Auspicious One"; Tamil: Śivan, meaning "The Red One"), also known as Mahadeva ("Great God"), is one of the three deities of Hinduism. Shiva is distinct from Vishnu and Brahman yet one with them. He is "Anant" is neither found born nor found dead. He is the supreme god within Shaivism, one of the three most influential denominations in contemporary Hinduism. He is one of the five primary forms of God in the Smarta Tradition, and "the Destroyer" or "the Transformer". At the highest level, Shiva is regarded as limitless, transcendent, unchanging and formless. Shiva also has many benevolent and fearsome forms. In benevolent aspects, he is depicted as an omniscient Yogi who lives an ascetic life on Mount Kailash, as well as a householder with wife Parvati and his two children, Ganesha and Kartikeya, and in fierce aspects, he is often depicted slaying demons. Shiva is also regarded as the patron god of yoga and arts. The main iconographical attributes of Shiva are the third eye on his forehead, the snake Vasuki around his neck, the adorning crescent moon, the holy river Ganga flowing from his matted hair, the trishula as his weapon and the damaru as his musical instrument. Shiva is usually worshiped in the aniconic form of Lingam. The worship of Shiva is a pan-Hindu tradition, practiced widely across all of India, Nepal and Sri Lanka. History Mahesvara is a demon that was born from the Expanse, but despite bearing an alternate name of the Hindu Deity, he is not the same entity. He was born with a sense of self, in contrast to the vast majority of demons, and recognized his existence as one who forges destruction, and creates it from the ashes. Therefore, he adopted the name Mahesvara, and announces himself as a god of destruction. At some point in time, he allied himself with Lucifer, and became a general in his army in the upcoming war against Heaven. He also mingled with a human woman and impregnated her, leaving behind the child Toki, who would eventually join the Ring of Gaea, due to Lilith's scheming. Showing veiled concern for his daughter, he turned her into his God-Killer, in hopes she would be strong enough to brave the world that was to come. Powers and Abilities Quotes "Law? Order? What nonsense! In this world... the only thing that matters is power. Without it, you are nothing but a fool left to wander in hell." ''-Mahesvara mocking the Angels' ideals ''"All losses in this world are due to a lack of ability. If you wish to blame something, then curse your own weakness." -Mahesvara mocking Kaworu after seemingly killed Saegusa Trivia * Mahesvara is '5, 7" ft tall, and weighs 142 kg. * Mahesvara's power is recorded as SSS-Rated, possibly even higher than that. * Mahesvara's appearance is based on Tatsuya Shiba's combat suit from the series, Irregular at the Magic High School. In addition, Tatsuya was coined the moniker, "Mahesvara," during the conflict in Okinawa three years prior to the story. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Characters Category:DxD: FINAL Characters